There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,603, which is assigned to assignee of the present invention, the use of dispersion-strengthened copper alloy serving as the sole means of physical support for a resistive incandescent filament in various type electric lamps. Nickel plating of the inlead wires is also disclosed as a means of reducing contaminant release from an underlying copper sheath during manufacture of the lamp devices. The stiffness values required to provide adequate physical support of the resistive incandescent filament are said to reside within a range of approximately 300-500 as measured by the particular method described in a further referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,819 patent. The preferred incandescent lamp embodiments illustrated in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,603 employ a filament mount construction providing hermetic sealing of a central dumet portion of the inlead members to the lamp glass envelope. In one of said lamp embodiments the resistive incandescent filament being supported by the inlead members alone is aligned in a transverse direction with respect to the longitudinal direction of said inlead wires and which is customarily termed a CC6 mount orientation of said filament. A different filament orientation is also disclosed wherein the longitudinal direction of said filament is aligned in the same direction as the longitudinal direction of the inlead wires and with said arrangement being termed a CC8 mount construction.
Various metal alloys have also been employed as the inlead material in electric lamps including iron alloys. For example nickel-iron alloys clad with copper are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,394, also assigned to the present assignee, as providing a direct hermetic seal to the glass envelopes used for incandescent lamps, vacuum tubes and other electrical devices. Copper and tin plated steel have also been employed heretofor as an electrical conduction element such as, connectors and the like. Iron alloys containing silicon are also now commonly employed for their magnetic characteristics in still other type electrical devices. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,529 and 4,174,325, also issued to the present assignee, there is disclosed a silicon iron alloy containing from approximately 2.5-4.5 weight percent silicon together with various small amounts of carbon and various other impurities exhibiting the desired magnetic characteristics to be employed as "electrical" steel in motors, transformers, and the like. A ternary iron alloy containing boron and silicon is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,135 as exhibiting the desired magnetization for superior performance in the latter type electrical devices. The electrical resistance in these alloys is increased by silicon addition which desirably decreases eddy current losses when such type electrical devices are operated.